the Monster of the Circus
by Marmiexx
Summary: Tortured and hurt beyond repair, the is a story of one mutant and how she ended up at Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. OC story, rated T for a reason, possibly M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. X-Men fanfic, this chapter is about by OC. Give it a chance and, if you like it R&R because that's what makes me write! Enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

Noise. So much noise. Snide Laughter, clapping, then silence. Always silence. No way to distract myself from the burning, from the heat, from the torture. Cats have 9 lives they say, but that's cats. Not mutants.

I only have 1 life, but as many times as I try to take it, I come back stronger than ever. No scratches, no whip marks, nothing. Plain, pale, olive, healthy skin.

Madness. That was what it was, the constant ringing in my head, the fire building and burning in my skull. Voices, always voices. My sensitive hearing could pick up a butterfly's wing beat; my eyes would even see it, but I could never see the bodies belonging to the voices.

I wished none of this; I would give anything to just be a normal _human_. Just to be _human_, not to be a monster; a circus freak. Every time I looked at myself in the shattered mirror I would see feral blue eyes, a small nose, broad shoulders form years of work, and _**blue **_hair.

That's what they called me, **Blue**. I don't even know my real name I was given as a child; the memory had dissipated, I was raised here. Here at the Circus.

* * *

I was born a mutant, sectioned from the humans, called a freak, raised as an outsider. From an early age I had blue hair; people would think that I dyed it, but I was still seen as _different_ in the other childrens eyes. It was bearable.

That was until my real _power_ started showing; I would wake up in the night, shaking and shivering, my hands clammy and my hair clinging to my forehead, thick with sweat.

My sheets would be ripped, my walls scraped to pieces, old wallpaper peeling off with claw marks branded into the paper. Everything around me would be torn to shreds.

But not a scratch on myself, never. I may fall from great heights, never a broken bit of skin in sight, I may be pushed over in the playground by bullies, never a blood stain, nothing hurt…

Physically that it, mentally… mentally I was a mess. I needed help; I needed a friend, a family; someone to rely on.

I haven't seen my parents since they gave me to the circus, when I say 'gave', I mean practically thrown me at the Circus ringleader. Any opportunity to get rid of me, they would have taken it.

Even if it meant giving me to a circus of animals, trained and torture to do things that hurt them. Abused and mistreated with no way to escape.

The circus that I went to see when I was but a child was beautiful and serene. The animals were beautifully groomed, well fed and given plenty of room to graze and play in. At first I thought it would be fun, but as I think about it now, I was just a naïve little child.

After a year of being at the Circus I knew what pain was. The torture would hurt, so much _pain_. I would heal, but I could always feel the pain, feel it spread throughout my body like a bush fire.

The one thing that hurt more than the gruelling torture was the transformation.

My bones broke and grew; my skin ripped and revealed the crimson liquid below the surface. My features changed in shape, painful noises screaming out of my mouth that were definitely not human.

The only thing that didn't change was the colour of my eyes and my hair. However, my hair would no longer be a messy block of tangled hair on my head; it would dissipate, cover my entire body. I could no longer see my pale skin; I would be covered with blur fur from head to toe.

My nails grew out, thick and sharp like razors, they protruded from my paws and cut into the ground like it wasn't even there. My teeth grew out of shape, long and pointed at the ends, all of them now canines, sharp and ready to rip through flesh.

A growl would hum in my throat and power would surge through my body, all my features were completely different. I was no longer a human-looking girl, I was a monster. The closest thing I could describe my horrific form as, was a lion without a mane.

A lioness.

* * *

**A/N. Thank you for reading, If you have anything to say about the story so far just review or PM me. Reviews are cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you to 'Dragoncat', 'Ghibly101' and 'SatyrsUnite' for reviewing! Blue is going to be paired with another character, so if any of you have any preference for a character that you want it to be review or PM me! Reviews are cookies!**

* * *

It was like chalk on a black board, the sound of the animals being lashed at and broken in, losing whatever hope they have; no freewill, no heart to resist anymore.

As hard as I tried to block out the sound it would always find a way in. After the gruelling torture the animals would have to perform… Meaning that the monster would alsohave to _perform_.

Every day we would travel -always on the move- and we would perform at each location. It was like the circus was running away from something, never stopping, never resting, always traveling.

Generally, that is what circus's do, but we never have any rest. Each night we have to do 2 hours of constant performing in front of a large audience, little children and their parents, looking astonished at how the animals did things that they would not normally do.

And always, _always,_ my performance would be last. _The star of the show…_ It said that everywhere, on banners, leaflets and everyone came to see_ 'The Amazing Blue, the Lion.'_

I would stand on a large block, people clapping, taking pictures; finally getting their chance to see me. I felt exposed, always on show, like some piece of art.

_He_ would make me jump through burning rings of fire, walk on tightropes and jump down from great heights. Make me stand on my hind legs and dance like a dancing bear, it was humiliating.

If I didn't comply with his wishes, he would whip me until my back was raw and continue doing so even after it healed.

* * *

But, today we were preforming in Westchester County, New York.

New York; a City where your dreams come true, apparently there is _nothing_ you can't do. Well, Alicia Keys, you were wrong.

I can't go outside and I can't do anything because my freewill and independence was stolen away from me when I arrived at the Circus.

* * *

Hours passed, the show time was gradually getting closer and closer and the curtain call was waiting. Crowds of people, young and old were forming; munching on their popcorn and settling in their seats waiting for the show to begin.

After what seemed years of waiting, the show finally began.

_Him_- the Ringmaster, the one who hurts the innocent animals, stood up on the podium and gave his normal speech, everyone clapped.

Now commence the torture.

He took out his crop and the first of the animals was made to perform. I just have to wait until the end of the show for my nightmare to begin. Again.

I watched the show from the side lines, where no one could see me looking at the crowd. Scanning them, sizing them up, looking for a hope.

_Hello._

My body stiffened; It was happening again; the voices. This time it was male, and very British. It reminded me of home, my heart clenched at the thought.

Suddenly, a roar of noise pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

It was time.

The event that everyone had been waiting for; my _act_.

* * *

Resisting the urge to cry, I took a deep breath and glared with all my might at the Ringmaster. If looks could kill, the Ringmaster would be a withering heap on the floor. But sadly that is not my mutation. Oh, how I wish it was, but unfortunately mine is a lot worse than that.

I went backstage and transformed into the monster, the other animals cowered in fear, being submissive and hiding away from the feral beast.

I stalked onto the stage, my claws digging and ripping the wooden flooring, my mouth baring sharp, white teeth and my ears pointed back in rage.

I leapt onto the podium, people cheering all around me. I put all of my barriers up and waited for my _act _to begin_._

But, something in the audience caught my eye; a man in a wheelchair, thin legs that appeared as if they hadn't been used in years and a suit covered his small body. Power and control was radiating from him in waves, he kind eyes burrowed into mine with sympathy in their irises.

My eyes wavered to the man next to him; he was strong, powerful, as well in a physical way. He had a strong jaw, sideburns that covered his cheeks, chocolate brown hair spiked up at each side of his head; a sort of feral look about him, but caring eyes.

_Hello_

My eyes flickered back to the first man, it was the voice again. I tilted my head to the side in a questioning way.

He had a slight smile on his lips and caring eyes, my ears went slightly forward in astonishment; he was like me, a mutant. I almost tried to reply.

But, a sharp pain in my back stopped my thoughts like a train crash.

* * *

**A/N. Going to leave it there, who do you want Blue to end up with, romanti3ally? Review or PM me! Marmiexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. A big thank you to: 'Forever-a-spartan', 'Yada99schleich', 'fan'of'all'things'book' and 'Mad With A Box' for reviewing! Reviewing makes me write and the more reviews, the faster I write! Enjoy. Marmiexx**

* * *

The stench of iron filled the air, closing in and covering the cell like a cloud of smoke, imbedding itself in my lungs and making my eyes water with unshed tears. He was hurting those poor animals, Oh how I wish I could lunge out and help them, but I can't. I was trapped, trapped in a stone cell. I was pacing like a caged animal, though... I guess I am one.

Back and forth, back and forth. I paced as I whipped my head from side to side, growling with fury, trying to fit as many steps as possible in my minute cage.

The show was over, everyone had left, including those strange people. All of my hopes were riddled with naivety. Who would want to help _me_? A monster.

I growled, long and loud; releasing my anger into the unsuspecting air, as well as adding more claw marks into the battered walls.

The walls crumbled under my blind rage, chunks of grey were falling around my feel. My fists were pounding into the concrete as I imagined that the walls were _his _face.

I could feel all of my power leaving me and I punched continuously, breathing hard as my hair clung to my forehead.

I gave it one last punch as all of my strength left me in a breath.

I sighed as my legs crumbled underneath my body and I fell onto my side.

I curled into a little ball, wrapping my arms securely around my knees and let my long blue hair cocoon around my body like a sea of azure.

No tears left my dry eyes, I haven't cried since the day I arrived at the circus. As the years passed, my heart turned to stone; nothing could break me, and nothing could break my spirit.

I had grown use to the torture, to the hours of unforgivable pain. My mind would shut off; it would break away from my body, and shield me from the terrors that were unfolding around me. My subconscious was my safe house; it kept me out of harm's way.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._

And neither can whips nor the chains that keep me bound. One day I will get out of this place, and _he _will pay for what damage and suffering he has caused. I promise you that.

* * *

I saw the moon glistening at me through the large hold in my cell, not large enough to fit out of, but large enough to see the rise and fall of the moon and sun.

I turned onto my side and closed my eyes as I waited for slumber to take me into a dreamless sleep.

As I was drifting off something cold and damp landed softly on my cheek. My eyes opened and my pupils dilated; adjusting to the dark night.

I touched my cheeks and peered at what was on my fingertip. It appeared to be a melting snowflake.

I cocked my head to the side as more of these white gems landed on my palm, only then I noticed how cold it had gotten.

The temperature had dropped quite drastically in Westchester County, New York.

* * *

As I breathed, white smoke flowed from my nose and mouth and evaporated before my eyes.

The white fragments landed on my head and shoulders, creating a sea of white satin around my body as it snowed more heavily. I doused my feet into the cold snow, using it as a blanket to give me some sort of a bed.

I looked back out of my window, winter was upon us. The birds were leaving their nest and were traveling to some place warm, trees were losing their brown leaves and everything was dying. Soon, very soon it would be Christmas.

I have never celebrated this event; I have never had the chance to. But I do know that you ask an old, fat bloke for things that you desire and he gives them to you as a gift.

I believe his name was Santa Claus or St Nicholas, I'm not quite sure, the memory has faded into nothingness.

* * *

I touched the gentle snowflake on my cheek and looked back to the night's sky; stars flittered in the sky and shone brightly against the black canvas that surrounded and encased them like a dark blanket.

I do not know much, but I know one thing. This year it will be a white Christmas and this year, my present that I want from Santa is to get out of the hell hole. To finally be free…

But what use is wishing, I've been dreaming all my life of a different and better life than this, and never have I been granted my wish, no matter how hard I try.

I sighed and made myself comfortable in the corner of my cell. Brining my legs up to my chin and watching the flakes fall to the ground.

For a minute it was blissful happiness that enclosed me, and then I remembered where I was and who I am. A growl ripped from my throat that echoed around the cell.

Then there was silence.

Only the pitter patter of the snowflakes could be heard with my sensitive hearing. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees.

We would be travelling to another place, another city tomorrow. Away from Westchester County, away from those strange people.

I tried to fall asleep again, trying to fall into the safe haven of dreamland.

_Hello_

My eyes snapped open, my senses alert and my shield up as high as they would go. It was the voices again, I was going insane…

I started shaking, shuffling myself into the corner as much as possible. Putting my hands over my ears, in a vain attempt at trying to stop the voices.

* * *

The voices went silent and I finally relaxed and slowly removed my cold hands from my head. As I did so, I head a quiet pitter patter. My eyes looked around in confusion, the noise was gradually getting louder, as if it was getting closer. There was a mechanic noise of wheels as well as the steps.

_Steps._

_Oh no, someone is walking towards the cell._

I wish I could make myself invisible; it was most likely the ringmaster pulling along some sort of torture device.

The steps were growing louder, more determined, more confident; this was torture enough; knowing that something,_ someone_ was slowly creeping towards you.

I prayed that the steps would keep on walking, walking past my cage and wouldn't pay any attention to me.

I silent prayer escaped my lips as the footsteps grew closer.

Finally they stopped.

Right in front of my cell.

_No…_

The footsteps didn't move and I finally plucked up the courage to look up, and face the pain directly.

I expected to see _him, _with his long dark cloak and his black, beady eyes.

But that was not what I saw when I looked up…

It was _them._

The kind men. They must be angels, for the have answered my prayers, I just hope they will fulfil my prayers and get me out of this hell hole.

The clean-shaven man in the wheelchair looked me right in the eyes.

He didn't open his mouth, but I could tell he was going to say something. Finally he spoke, but not verbally. Mentally

_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Charles Xavier…_

* * *

**A/N. Who do we want Blue to end up with? Review or PM me and the name the most people chose will be the one! Remember reviews make me write, and the more reviews, the faster I write (and the longer the chapters)! Merry Christmas and have a good one! Marmiexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Another big Thank you to 'symmasters', 'Forever-a-spartan', 'Yada99schleich' and 'Carolinefdq' as well as all the other people who reviewed but don't have an account! I hope all of you had a lovely Christmas! It has gone so fast, the New Year is approaching! I really wasn't expecting so many reviews, and I appreciate them so much; they have made my Christmas! So here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Review!**

* * *

I was frozen.

In fear, anger, astonishment, happiness I don't know what, all I knew was that I couldn't move nor could I talk. I just stared blankly at this _'Charles Xavier'_ person, all the information that he was telling me went completely in one ear and out the other.

_Should I be worried? Cautious? Accepting?_ I believe he wants to take me to this _'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'_. I've never heard of it nor has anyone else offered me a place at this _school._

_School. _

I've never been to a school, I wonder what they learn there?

Would they accept me? I am a monster, after all. Perhaps, this school is for people like me, maybe they are monsters as well.

However, this isn't a choice to take lightly; this Xavier person may take me to a darker place than the Circus. He has given me no reason to trust him or believe him, nor has the taller man at his side.

"I see that you need time to decide…" My eyes flickered to him as he spoke directly to me. _Was he inside my head? _I growled at the thought, no one can enter my safe haven. They are allowed to talk to me, but not read my thoughts.

"I apologise, I will not enter your mind without your permission, though I see you _do_ need time to decide…" He turned and looked to his accomplice and nodded in agreement.

"We will return first thing in the morning when you have chosen which path you will take."

With one last warm smile he turned his wheelchair around and the other man pushed him away.

I wanted to shout, to tell him to stop and turn back. But, by the time I got to the bars of the cell they had disappeared.

I wrapped my hands around the cold iron and rested my head again the bars in defeat. _I guess I will have to wait until the morning…_

I looked down at my pale feet which had most likely never seen the light of day. They were calloused and rough, the same as my palms. They had been through years of hard work and torture, became cold and impenetrable like my slow beating heart.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been just standing there, looking into the distance with my hands gripping the frozen iron. Snow still resided on my floor, but it was slowly turning to wet sludge.

But, before I released the bars and walked back to my corner, something strange happened. Something that I would not forget in a long time.

They moved.

And when I say moved, I mean pulled apart; half the bars leaned to one side and the other half to the other. Resulting in creating a path way to exit the cell, it was big enough to fit a man, big enough for me to escape.

Though, there was one thing that stopped me from doing so; a man. A man wearing a polished helmet and had a crimson cape billowing out from behind him, a man who made me want to run.

He made me want to run and find the other man in the wheelchair and make him protect me. This 'Xavier' person gave me comfort, but this man, oh, this man did not give me any sense of reassurance.

I put myself in an aggressive stance, ready to pounce and kill if needed. My hands were pulled into tight fists and my claws were digging into my skin.

There was another man with the one with the helmet. He was young and slim, and was flicking a lighter in one hand and had the other in a fist.

My eyes turned back to the first man when he stepped over the remains of the bars and into my cage. This was the one time when I wished that the bars that had kept me trapped, caged like an animal, were still intact.

But they weren't and the man was slowly stepping closer to me. I kept my ground, and lightly growled at him as a warning. But, all he did was smile and the man behind him sniggered.

"I heard that my friend Charles Xavier came to see you, you must be something special for him to make a home visit in person…" He paused and studied me. I scowled at him with all my might for the monster in me was urging to be realised.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Erik lehnsherr, but _you_ can call me _Magneto_…"

* * *

**A/N. Sorry, but I couldn't resist leaving you on a cliffy! Where do you want her to end up? The BrotherHood, or Xavier's School? And who do you want her to end up with; this may be your last chance to choose, so review to tell me! Happy New Year! Marmiexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. I've had the idea of Blue in my head ever since the first X-Men movie came out, so I really appreciate all your lovely reviews! So a massive thank you to '****Shades-Soul****', '****Carolinefdq****', '****Rosesforever294****', '****symmasters****', '****Forever-a-spartan****', '****sunnysfunny****', '****Sam0728****', '****TheHoneyBadgerNight****', '****Yada99schleich****' and '****fan'of'all'things'book****' ****for reviewing! So Remember to review for more chapters!**

* * *

All my life I have been controlled like some sort of puppet with _him _controlling my strings, cutting them one by one until I fall to my death, plummeting to the solid ground with no one there to catch me. I've never been allowed freedom or freewill, never been able to choose my own path.

And I've had enough.

I've had enough following orders like some good little soldier and now it's time that I rely on my instincts. For once in my life I need to become the animal I was born as and save myself as well as the other lost souls in this circus.

But first, I need to get rid of the ringmaster. It's time to _repay_ him for all he has done for me, but I need to get out of this cage first.

I've never used my mutation to its full potential because I'm_ afraid, _afraid of what I might accomplish or what I might become if I use it. Though, now it's the time to find out, since I have nothing to lose and I found out the hard way that I can't harm myself.

* * *

I don't know how long I had simply been staring at the bars that kept me in my cell, analysing every detail with my eyes. I raised one calloused hand towards the bars, encircling my palm around it. I did the same with my other hand and stared ahead. Gently, I pulled outwards with little of my strength on the bars.

Nothing happened.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the rusty bars, baring my white teeth in frustration. If I wanted to get out of this place I would have to follow my own advice. Become the animal, _become the monster you were born to be._

With a howl I pulled with all of my strength of the bars, a thin layer of sweat covered my body as I strained the muscles in my arms.

This time something did happen.

The bars ripped apart from each other, submitting to my strength and creating a gap that I could easily fit out of.

With my emotionless mask set in place, I gently stepped over the bent iron and finally made my first steps to freedom.

All I need to do now to get out of this place is to dispose of the Ringmaster. And I know exactly what I will do, and I think a group of certain animals will love it.

* * *

Walking through the white corridors I observed the walls; mould was growing on the ceiling and the grotty wallpaper was peeling off strip by strip, revealing the previous lime green wallpaper beneath it.

In only a few more metres I would reach his office, I've never been in there, though I have seen people go in there but they never come back out. No matter how long I wait for them to come back out they never do, all I do is hide in the shadows waiting, watching. Eventually someone finds me, catches me unaware and brings me back to my cell to await my punishment for escaping.

Through the tiny window I could see _him;_ he was at his desk, head down, reading some sort of papers. For a moment I thought I might back out, but that was just a thought, one of a million running through my head all at the same time.

Now was not the time to think, only act.

I turned to face his door, about 2 inches of pine wood was keeping me from confronting him right away, keeping me from seeing that ugly mug he calls a face.

I resisted the impulse to nock, but then decided against it, I might as well be _polite_. I raised my hand to the door, my fist clenched as I knocked my knuckles against the door. I knocked slowly, three times to be precise.

I went back into the shadows as soon as I heard movement and watched silently through the window as he stood up, put his glasses on his desk and walked over to answer the door. His reached for the door handle with his glove-clad hand and pulled it downwards towards the floor. He pulled the door towards himself and peered outside, his dark brown brows pulled together in confusion. He turned his head from side to side and looked down both dark corridors and slowly stepped outside.

"Hello?" He asked in his raspy voice, I cringed as he spoke; his words were like nails on a blackboard.

He stepped out of the doorway a little further, into the darkness. His hand reached sideways towards the light switch and turned the switch from off to on. The light flickered and then it went back to black.

I could hear his pulse quicken and literally _smell_ the fear on him, it made me sick.

I slowly stepped out from the shadows, towards the light from his office. He didn't seem to notice me as I stepped forward towards his side, my sapphire hair was fiery with untold rage. I stalked forwards, step by step, slowly getting closer to this so called _man._

I could feel his panic and confusion as I silently stepped forward, his beady eyes still looking ahead at the darkened corridors. Before he was able to slither back to his nest I pounced, grabbing him with all of my strength, easily being able to subdue him and drag him back through the corridors with the lights flickering above us.

* * *

He was struggling, dragging his feet along the rotting floorboards and pulling against me with all of his might. He may have as well been a little rat for all of his efforts were in vain, he was no match against the _monster. _

In all his incoherent yelling I was able to decipher some sentences such as 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' and 'GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE, LET ME GO!' I chose to do what I normally did; I ignored him. I just focused on dragging his flimsy body to one of the cells. Actually one cell precisely.

It's time to feed the tigers…

* * *

...

...

...

..

.

I smirked as I finally reached my destination. I looked to my side at the Ringmaster; tears were forming in his coal eyes and his lips were trembling.

"What did I ever do to you?" He dribbled.

"_What did you ever do to me?" _I repeated._ "_What didn't you do to me, you poisoned, burned, tortured and hurt me in every way possible and you're asking '_WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?'" _I screamed at his face.

With a growl I tore my face away from his and looked into the cage.

I cracked my head back towards him and a sly smirk formed on my face. "Let's go inside… Shall we?" I bared my teeth and forcefully chucked him into the cell, once inside he stumbled and weakly fell onto his knees.

I walked over to his crumpled body, grabbed a handful of his messy hair and wrenched his head back.

"I thought I'd invite you for dinner." I said sweetly. "And you're the main course…"

"What?." He whispered helplessly.

"I thought it was time to repay you for your _hospitality_, and these tigers had a lovely idea for dinner plans…"

"You're a _monster_." He spat. Tears were falling from his eyes and drool from his lips, it was pathetic. I settled myself onto my knees beside him, stroking his hair lightly and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No."

"_You_ made _me_ a monster." I whispered.

I spared him one last glare and then got back to my feet with my lips in a straight line and my eyes as hard as stone.

The tigers came out from the shadows and stalked towards him, circling him and deciding the right time to pounce

"Dinner time, boys…"

And with those words, his life was lost as the tigers finally had an entertaining meal. I turned my back and left those beautiful creatures to their screaming meal, letting them rip limb from limb as I walked towards the door. I left the pen open so the tigers will finally have the freedom they deserve, I smiled in relief at the thought. _Freedom…_

_It's about bloody time!_

* * *

**A/N. I was going to finish this lovely chapter at the 'It's time to feed the tigers…' bit, but since I got all of your lovely reviews I thought I'd make it a bit longer for all you guys! Reviewing makes me write and the more reviews, the faster I write (and the longer the chapters)! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. So a lovely thank you to '****Forever-a-spartan****', '****Sam0728****' 'Dawn Racer' and 'symmasters' for reviewing.** **Hope this chapter answers all the questions about Blue and Magneto's meeting!**** So Remember to review for more chapters!**

* * *

I sighed in delight as I finally found my way outside. The cold air felt refreshing against my flushed skin and the cool grass beneath my feet felt so _soft_.

I looked towards the sky, the stars were shining bright; all my life I've only been able to see these beautiful gems through a tiny boxed in window, never been able to see them like this. _There are so many_…

To my right there was a woodland area, trees as high as the stars themselves and the forest looked as if it went on right to the end of the earth. To my left there was a gravelled over area, covered by tar, cutting the grass sharply off in a line.

I walked over there with interest, my feet touching the odd surface. I walked a little further towards a yellow line oddly placed in the centre of the road, _how odd? What is the purpose of a line in the middle of this thicker line?_

In my right ear I could head a swishing noise and then a screeching sound, it made me wince as my sensitive hearing stung. My ear drums thudded as I turned my head to the source of the sound.

Two identical lights shone into my eyes from the distance, though I could see them clearly. It was some sort of metal monster racing towards me with their yellow eyes ablaze, running at speeds faster than any human could race at, and it wasn't slowing down.

Second by second it got closer and I was able to make out the shape of it; two lower red eyes and wheels spinning as it drove closer and closer. I was still standing in the middle of the road, in nothing but a thin piece of cloth that covered little of my body, but enough, and no shoes on my feet; there wasn't even a penny to my name.

It was driving in the middle of the road, straight towards me. I could stop it, with one hand outstretched I could crush the bonnet without even moving a muscle, but after all the torment that I suffered I would rather just avoid meeting this beast.

I sprang to the edge of the road when it got a bit too close for comfort, I saw a flash of red from the break lights and then my vision blurred.

_I was staring into the confusing void that was 'Magneto'. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get anything from him, normally when I'm around someone I have some sort of idea of what they thinking, feeling, but this man was different. I couldn't get anything from him, it was just a blank void, it was as if something was blocking me._

_He spoke to me for what seemed hours, his pet at his side, constantly watching me like a hawk. It was a bit unnerving. He stopped mid-sentence and just looked at me, and with a coy smile he stated._

"_We'll keep in touch…"_

_With those words he swiftly turned around, his cape flowing and curling around him like a blanket with a flash of red._

My vision cleared as the car flew past me, flinging muddy water from the puddle at my side all over my body. I rubbed my forehead and wiped the mud from my eyes, scanning the slowly receding vehicle with displeasure.

Picking myself up, I stood up and brushed off any excess mud from my body, I walked back onto the comforting grass and walked to where my heart guided me.

* * *

After wondering through the woods for hours on end, I decided that I was lost, _but how can I be lost, if I never had a home…_

Maybe 'lost' wasn't the right term; let's just say I don't know where I'm going, or where I am. I just knew that I was walking in a straight line, passing tree by tree in the dark night, never stopping, never resting, just walking to where my feet may take me.

The only time that I stopped was to view my first sunrise. I sat down on the patch of grass beneath my feet and looked upwards to the sky; it was a breath-taking sight, just how something so simple, could be so beautiful. The clouds turned a crimson red and the sun peeked its auburn head over the scarlet clouds and then everything got lighter as the sun slowly rises to rest high in the sky. Of course my eyes hurt afterwards, but it was well worth it.

I was so lost in the sight that I flinched when my stomach rumbled, it was an often occurrence, but this time I may be able to help it.

I sniffed in the morning air, immediately detecting a source of nourishment. I smelled food.

* * *

Following my nose I found myself upon a rather cozy diner, not many people were in. In fact I couldn't see anyone. Tilting my head to the side in confusion I walked towards the glossy beige door; it was misty from the condensation on the glass pane. I wiped my hand across the glass and peered inside the diner.

**Closed.**

Was written in red on a big sign inside the building, but not in red marker. No. I could smell it, smell the same iron smell as the one from the Circus.

_Blood._

_It was written in blood…_

I staggered away from the door, slowly taking steps backwards.

"Girls like you shouldn't be walking in these parts alone..."

I turned rapidly to the direction of the voice, my eyes narrowed as I took in his appearance; long dirty blonde hair, a ragged short beard, eyebrows that reached his feet and his black beady eyes were scanning me from head to toe.

"Girls like_ me_ are perfectly fine walking alone, its guys like you who shouldn't be disturbing them."

He smirked and bared his sharp pointed teeth, running one of his claws over his beard in thought.

"What do they call you, little missy?" He sneered, circling me as if I was the prey and he was the predator. I assure you, that will_ never_ be the case.

"What's it to you."

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry, things were slowly adding up and I didn't like the conclusion.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours?" He suggested with a suggestive smirk.

Now I felt sick.

"Listen, I need to get back home, my parents are expecting me." I lied smoothly, just wanting to get away.

"Now, now girl, we both know that you don't have any parents." He slowly stepped forwards. "Well, none that love you.." He added with a smirk.

Now my blood was boiling.

"And there's no one to hear you scream, and no one to care if you're dead…" His smirk turned into a full-blown predatory grin. "Don't you worry, I'll make it quick, but you can't count on it being painless."

He lunged before I could move and he was stronger than I once thought. His claws clasped around my thin neck, blocking off my oxygen supply and didn't let go. I never tried asphyxiation before, I wonder if it can kill me. _That would be a first._

But, before my world faded to black, a blur of a shape came running out of nowhere and- like a saviour- came to my aid…

* * *

**A/N. Who is this mysterious person? Who do you think it is? Review or PM me your answer! Reviewing makes me write and the more reviews, the faster I write (and the longer the chapters)! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. For all of you who don't know, I'm going to be editing this story (only the last few chapters) because she idn't enough like how I thought her up and I would like to go to more depths with the character so you'll understand more about her. Also everything that has happened so far, will happen but in later chapters! I hope this hasn't affected you disicion in ready the story and please stay and keep on reading for more chapters! Thank you so much for ****reviewing!****: '****MellethDaegyl****', '****Forever-a-spartan****', '****Sam0728****' (your review made me laugh!), '****Dawn Racer****', '****Rosesforever294****', '****SBPride****', '****Ayame Chiyoko****', '****Yada99schleich****', '****sunnysfunny****', and '****You'veBeenLoki'dAgain****'. Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

_Beep_/\_ Beep _/\_Beep_/\_ __

I awoke slowly. I felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness, and only wanted to go back to sleep. But upon remembering the events in the diner my eyes snapped open.

Everything was blurred, and I felt cold all over. I wasn't sure where I was or what was happening. All I could see was white. In the air there was the smell of antibiotics and bleach, there was a ringing noise in my ear, repeating every half a second and making my head ache and pulse.

_Beep_/\_ Beep _/\_Beep_/\_ __

I tried to move, to get up, to look for that _animal_ that failed in his attempt to kill me, but I couldn't move at all. My entire body felt weighed down. I was exhausted, though I had no idea why.

I soon began to regain feeling in my fingers, and found that I could move them a bit if I tried. My fingers soon turned in to a hand, which I flexed the best that I could.

My vision was still blurred and I could just make out a black figure at my side. I flexed both my hands, clenched them and tried to pull them towards myself.

I couldn't. They were restricted by something, something that had my whole wrist encased, panic rose within me as my senses became alert.

_Beep_/\_Beep _/\_Beep_/\_Beep_/\ _Beep_/\_Beep_/\__

This was actually a good thing. It woke me up, and I eventually managed to regain feeling in my entire arm. I quickly managed to move my other arm, and soon my legs began to regain feeling as well. I tried to move my ankles, but found that they were restricted as well.

Panic turned to anger as I remembered the predatory grin on the man's face as he looked me up and down, and I reluctantly turned my head to the side expecting to see _that_ grin again...

But, it wasn't so.

Instead of black, hungry eyes looking at me as if I was a tasty meal, I saw soft, hazel orbs staring down at me with concern. There was no predatory grin with sharp, white teeth exposed in front of chapped lips. No, there was a worried grimace and a troubled frown, which I soon recalled from somewhere.

I clenched my fist, pulling at my restraints again as whatever strength I had left pounded through my veins. The thin layer of skin that covered my knuckles was strained and white, the veins in my arms were visible underneath my flesh as I yanked at the material.

I pulled with all of my might and I heard a ripping sound. The strong material was fighting a losing battle, and, with one final tug, ripped completely off of the bed. I sat up as quickly as I could, blood rushing to my head and making my vision spin. I shook it off with a grimace, and grasped at the silhouette next to me. I reached for his neck and, with one hand, threw him against the wall. My teeth bared as I growled, low and threatening at the mistery man, my talons teasing the soft flesh of his neck with the promise of an untimely death.

"Calm down there, kid..." He choked, hands gripping against my hold as he struggled.

I growled in response, tightening my grip further, about to snap his neck when I felt a pin prick in the back of my neck. I gasped in surprise and turned around, letting go of the man and turned to face my attacker. My vision swirled and my legs gave out before me, I only got a glimpse of red hair and a needle in it's hand before I passed out in a heap on the floor.

With one final confused look my world went back to the black abyss of unconscious sleep.

* * *

When I awoke for the second time, I still felt exhausted and nauseous. I looked to my side, expecting to see the figure at my bedside, but I didn't. I was alone. Again.

I rolled my head to the side, my eyes following weakly with the movement as I looked down to my arms. Though I was suprised when I saw that there was no restraints that held me captive.

I pulled myself to a sitting position shakily, my head pulsing. I looked down and realised that I was in some sort of white gown that covered more of my body than my other clothes did.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed and quietly stood up on the cold tile flooring. I padded softly over to what I thought was a door. It was large, round, metal, and looked as if it needed a code to be opened._ I don't have time for any bloody codes._

I put my ear to the door, trying to sense any movement on the other side and found none. I ran my hands through my hair in fustration, my head hurt like I had gone through_ days_ of mental tourture, and the rest of my body felt evenv worse. I tested the doors strength by kicking it with my right foot. A metallic vibrating sound coursed through the air, echoing off the walls and floor, running a shiver up my spine. It was strong, very strong. But not strong enough.

With another kick, it flew off its hinges and right into the wall behind. Smashing and denting the solid metal with one hit.

I stepped through the door I had created, my bare feet making no sound as I walked. Realising that I was in some sort of underground bunker, I followed the path of where the air smelt fresher in a hope to find the outside quickest .

Wherever I walked, around the corner was another one of these doors; metal with an x on them. But, still I carried on walking; following the path of where my nose may take me. I ran my fingers over the metal walls as I walked, trying to sense something out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, there was blast of air behind me as a rounded door opened and revealed some sort of small room. Cautiously, I stepped inside the cream coloured room, walking to the centre and looking around in the confined space.

Before I knew it, the doors had shut behind me; giving me no means of escape. The floor shook beneath me and I felt as if I was going upwards, though I was not moving. My hands were splayed at my side, trying to balance myself.

The room shook as it steadied itself, no longer moving. My breathing was fast and my eyes moved even faster, looking around for any sign of danger.

The doors snapped open and I slinked outside. I was no longer in a metal confined room, no, I was in some sort of old Victorian house. The décor was beautiful; there was chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, paintings from the walls, pottery and vase's by the windows, chairs placed at the side and table lamps beside them. There were mirrors on the wooden walls, though I did not look at them. It looked like someone's house, one that I may have passed when the Circus was moving from city to city.

I padded across the wooden floorboards, some creaking under the pressure of my steps; Looking around for any source of life, or for the person at my bedside. I came across two sets of stairs, with wall lamps either side and contemplated walking up them, but decided against it. _You never know where stairs may lead…_

I heard a noise to my right, a sort of _click. _I ambled over there, letting my curiosity lead the way. I hear another noise behind me which I recognised as chatter and quickly opened the door where the first noise originated from. Shutting it behind me with a _thump. _I continued staring at the door, making sure no one had followed me.

"Good morning, blue."

_Oh, crap…_

* * *

**A/N. You can still choose who you want her to be with, so your choice still could be chosen if you tell me!… Who is this mysterious person, and who said 'good morning'? I think you can easily guess the latter, but review and tell me anyway! ****Remember reviewing makes me write and the more reviews, the faster I write (and the longer the chapters)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Thank you so much for reviewing! Lately I've been reading through the story and I decided to change it up a bit, so hopefully you guys will like this new chapter. All the events that have happened will still be in the story, but may come later on so it fits with the timeline. Review!**

* * *

I turned around hesitantly to the sound of the voice, one which I defiantly recognised.

"We've met before, I'm Charles Xavier." Then it clicked, the voice, the wheelchair, the aurora around him; it was the guy from the audience in one of my performances. And the other with him at the show was by my bedside.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He questioned

"Where am I?" I asked, not bothering to answer his question as I have so many myself.

"Westchester, New York. You were attacked; my people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need any medical attention."

"Yes… of course." He replied, attentively.

I let the silence fill the air as I looked around the room. I have never seen anything like it in all my years on this earth, it was grand, but still felt like someone's home. Xavier was sitting behind his desk, looking attentively, but not speaking.

I don't know many words, most that I hear I don't understand. I only pick up the words that the ringmaster had said, and some from the audience that had been repeated often. If I didn't understand I would gently go through their memory to not rouse suspicion, and learn that way. Sometimes I would get lonely and long for company, a family, and I would go through their most precious memories. It was invading their mind, but sometimes I just need a bit of reassurance as to what happens on the outside world.

"Why did you save me?" It was a question that had been running through my head ever since I arrived, one which I didn't understand and couldn't answer for myself. I was fearful for all my life I had been hurt by the ones which I had trusted and as they say '_once bitten, twice shy.'_

"It's what we do," He spoke. "You see-"The door snapped open, interrupting what Xavier was about to say and two figures strode in.

"Blue, I like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called storm." She outstretched her hand towards me, but I just looked at it, not quite knowing how to respond. After a while, she awkwardly withdrew her hand and put it towards her side.

"I believe you have already met Logan, who is known as Wolverine." I eyed him up, analysing my chances of escaping without being caught, but they were low, too low for me to act upon them.

I stayed a steady distance away from them, not going too far and yet not too near to feel intimidated.

"You're in my school for the gifted, for mutants. You'll be safe here from magneto." Charles Xavier explained. At those words, I saw a flash of red. _Magneto…_ He was the other man who visited my cell with the blonde bodyguard.

"The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth." My hand unconsciously reached for my neck where his iron grip had once been. My blood boiled in my veins, I guess I couldn't die through asphyxiation after all.

"Let me give you the grand tour and I'll explain everything." Storm said politely, opening the door for me to leave. I gingerly walked through the door, looking behind to make sure there was no threat and Storm walked out behind me.

We left the Professor and Logan in the room. The door shut with a _click_ behind us.

"It's was quite extraordinary how she got out of the restraints so quickly." The professor thought out loud.

"They would keep Beast in place, and yet she completely mauled them in a matter of seconds…"

"Everyone has different mutations, Logan. Some are more powerful than others; one may have a mutation to heal, another may have a mutation to kill. Whilst this mutant has both, it's most interesting."

"Yeah, well I don't trust her."

"If only you could read her mind, you would find that she is a lot more different than she may seem. Never judge a book by its cover, Logan."

Logan scoffed in reply.

"How do we know that she's just not going to run away?"

"We don't…" Xavier replied. "…But I have faith in her."

"Misplaced faith." Logan retorted.

"…Come on, don't you have any students to mentally scar for life in the danger room?" Xavier joked after the long silence.

"Yeah, I'll test out the newbie." Logan remarked.

"Blue?"

"Yep, wish her luck…"

"Oh, she won't be the one needing it." The professor mumbled to himself with a smile after Logan had left the room. "She defiantly won't."

* * *

I looked inside room after room; the kitchen, the lounge, the bedrooms and all the others that I couldn't remember. So much to remember, so much to look at… It all seemed too surreal, too good to be true. There must be a catch, because you never get anything for free. I saw people like me- a mutant- watching, wondering who and what I was in those rooms, making me feel like a germ under the microscope, waiting to be dissected.

I felt far too hot; like I was being burned alive, the need to feel the fresh air on my face almost became unbearable.

"Do you mind if I take a break from the tour and go outside for a while?" I asked Storm, stopping her mid-sentence explaining about the rooms and architecture of the building.

"Sure!" She replied, walking back downstairs, waiting for me to follow.

"By myself… If that's okay?" I requested with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Oh…" She sounded slightly _disappointed_, almost making me feel guilty. "Of course. You know the way to the courtyard, right?"

I nodded my head in silent thanks, and walked past her down the stairs. I reached the hallway, skipping the last few steps with a gentle jump to the floor.

I breathed a long sigh at the sight of the door in front of me; I could run, run away and forget that this ever happened. But, some part of me wanted to stay. I don't know why and I don't know when, but this place makes me feel like I'm part of something. I wouldn't go so far to say family, but it's along the lines of home. And 'home' is quite a foreign feeling to me; I need time to adjust, time to think everything through.

In all my life I never thought that I would finally be rid of the chains that kept me bound at the Circus. But now he's gone. Dead. And I hope he _burns_ in hell. With that thought, I'll put that little chapter of my life behind me, and now I have the chance to wait for the rest.

The funny thing is that I'm not angry at him for my sake; I couldn't care less about myself. It's always what happens after the show that makes my hatred for him flare. There is always one poor little kid that gets lost, _always_. And before I can even get to them, _save_ them. He's there, _violating_ them; taking away their innocence, whether they are male or female, he's on them quicker than any animal on this earth, _abusing_ them, _touching_ them. It makes me sick.

He lets them go to their parents afterwards, their mother and father always think that the tears are from being lost, but they aren't, they never are. He smiles in that sick way, knowing what he has done and rubbing it in the parent's faces without them knowing, but they thank him for finding their child. They wouldn't thank him if they _knew_ what he _did_ to them. I would yell, scream. But they would cower away; after all, all they see is a lion roaring at them, baring its teeth; ready to attack. And everyone is afraid of the unknown, of the _different_.

No one likes a monster, no one likes an feral animal; my eyes would plead for help, forgiveness, but no one would help me. So why should I believe that now, after all these years, that someone actually _wants _to help me. All I've known is lies and betrayal all my life, so what should I believe now?

* * *

My feet padded softly against the cold, porcelain floor as I found my way into the hallway, my senses searching for the door.

My eyes made contact with the refined oak, and I bit my lip in thought before taking the last few steps towards the entrance. I placed my calloused hand against the door handle, pulling in a downward motion. The door slid open, the smell of freshly cut grass and open air hit my senses like a bullet to the heart.

I smelled the sent and opened the door further, revealing the outside world behind it. I took my first step outside and entered the patio; the concrete was warm from the rays of sun beaming into the stone and warming its cold heart.

I walked across the slabs of stone with ease, passing countless benches with other mutants resting upon them and finally reached the open fields just beyond the mansion.

Wheat was growing in the field, full and creamy, with their strands standing strong and tall. My eyes scanned the field, and finally rested upon the woods that were just beyond the wheat.

I strode through the field, my bare feet scraping against the mud as I crouched below the wheat to hide from unwanted eyes.

* * *

I ran my palm along the bark of a pine tree, feeling the bark underneath my hand; rough, but not unwanted.

I put my hand on the lowest branch of the tree and was about to hoist myself up when I heard a noise.

"Hello?" I questioned, turning around cautiously for the source of the sound.

My eyes scanned the path which was surrounded by trees, my talons grew from my fingers and my senses became alert. My teeth were slowing growing out and becoming as sharp as daggers.

"Is anyone there?" I asked again into the air, not really expecting an answer.

I scanned the area again and relaxed when I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. My fingernails became ones which humans have and my teeth shrunk and evened out.

I turned back around, but stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N. Who is this person, review to find out! So you learned a horrible secret about the ringmaster, what do you think about him now? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Please, please, please review because it what makes me continue these stories and keeps my faith in humanity! Remember reviewing makes me write and the more reviews, the faster I write (and the longer the chapters)!**

* * *

_I turned back around, but stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw._

"_Who are you?" _

* * *

I looked at the sight before me with a confused, but not angry look. There was a child sitting on the ground in front of me, playing with the grass. She could have been no older than four, and yet she was out here in the middle of nowhere all by herself. Her blonde shoulder-length hair framed her little chubby face, but hid her eyes from sight.

I coughed awkwardly, trying to attract her attention. She looked upwards at me, but did not reply, only smiled a timid smile. Only then I saw her eyes; they were yellow, almost neon yellow and glowed in the morning light. Then I understood that she must have somehow walked too far away from the mansion, or had gone exploring like me.

"Are you going to take me back?" She whispered, playing with a stem of grass in her hands.

"Why would I do that?" I replied, taking a seat opposite her. Crossing my legs, and putting my hands on my knees.

"They're always trying to keep me in there; they never let me play outside."

"And why's that?"

"Because they lose me…" She answered, putting down the stem of grass back to the floor and looked me in the eyes. "Watch."

I kept my eyes firmly on her; pupils not wavering, expecting anything. But then she suddenly disappeared into nothingness. My brow furrowed in confusion and I looked around for her. I blinked and my eyes flickered and changed what I saw. My eyes flickered from blue to white, the colour changing and blending in with the sclera.

Now all that my eyes could see was the heat from around me. They were no longer in colour, my eyes were heat sensors. I looked for the girl behind me, but saw no sign. I craned my neck back towards the front and saw the girl in the same place that she was before she disappeared, then I realised that she had not moved, only gone invisible.

"You haven't moved." I stated, cocking my head to the side in revelation.

"You… You can see me?" She whispered back in amazement. Moving her head from side to side in confirmation, she tested me to see if I had told the truth.

"Yes, I can see the heat given from your body." She smiled and came back into view. I blinked and my eyes flickered back the normal state as they were before.

"So you're a mutant?" I asked.

"uh huh." She nodded. "I can disappear…"

She paused for a moment and looked up at me. "Are you different too?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but didn't quite know what to say. "Yes." I answered reluctantly.

"What's your mutation?" She questioned me innocently, playing with the ends of her blonde hair.

_She wouldn't want to see blue… It would scare her. Like it does to every child that sees me._

"Watch." I replied with a smile as my hair when blue from tip to end, as well as my eyebrows and eyelashes went a dark shade of blue. She gasped and smiled a toothy smile at me, since one of her front teeth were missing.

"But- but your hair was brown before!" She gasped, reaching out to touch my hair and tugged on it.

"That was an optical illusion; I made you _think_ that it was brown." I smiled. "The professor has been helping me with my telepathy."

"…He scares me." She replied, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's bald."

I couldn't not laugh at that, the child said it so seriously. "Really he's nice."

"I know…" She giggled. "He gave me a cookie when I arrived!"

I gasped and put my hand against my heart in mock surprise. "He didn't give me a cookie when I arrived!"

_Though I did threaten to kill him… Maybe that's why…_

She giggled and sucked on her thumb, picking at the end of her yellow dress with her other hand.

"What's your name?" I questioned, remembering that I didn't know and yet I had been talking with the child.

"Lilly." She replied. "After the flower."

"That's sweet." I answered, searching a little into her mind to discover who she was. _A normal childhood; friends, family, school. The same as any other child. And then came the mutation, rearing its ugly head and destroyed her life from the inside out. I received a flash of her parents, scared, humiliated, disappointed, betrayed before I withdrew from her mind when she spoke. _

"What's your name?" She asked, oblivious to the interrogation going on in her mind.

"Blue."

"Is it because of your hair and eyes?" She asked with a full smile.

"Probably."

She nodded, still smiling, and looked at the floral patterns on her dress.

"What happened to your parents, Lilly?"

She looked down and picked at the grass with one hand and fiddled with her hair with the other. "They went away and left me here." She replied dejectedly.

I sighed in sympathy for Lilly, and turned my head to the side in thought. "Come on, let's get you back to the mansion in time for lunch."

"I'll show you my toys!" She exclaimed. "I have lots of dolls and soft toys that I want you to see."

"Of course." I answered, standing up and brushing the mud of my slacks. I outstretched my hand and helped her up to her feet.

She stood up, slid on her little sandals and smiled at me.

"This way." I spoke, flicking my head to the direction of the mansion, as I headed back towards the fields. "What do you want for lunch, Lilly?" I asked as I walked, though I received no reply. "Lilly?"

"_Blue_…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around at her whimper. A growl ripped from my throat at what I saw.

"Let her go." I growled, teeth clenched. I snarled at the man holding her by her throat, he had a lighter to her face and was smiling sinisterly at me.

"She is only a child." I protested, baring my teeth. There were tears forming in Lilly's eyes and she struggled and tried, but failed to get out of his hold.

"Who are you?" I gnashed, hands curling into fists and my talons dug into my skin.

"Pyro." He answered, voice sickly sweet as he smiled at me.

"Well then Pyro, let her go otherwise I will _rip_ your throat out and _tear_ you apart limb from limb. Your decision."

"Let her go, Pyro." A voice from behind him spoke.

I growled at the voice, one which I recognised.

Magneto.

And here I was thinking that I wouldn't see him again soon, yet again I'm wrong. Pyro shoved Lilly out of his hold and she stumbled to the floor, scraping her knees and getting her yellow dress stained with mud. She picked herself up again, rubbing her hands against each other; trying to numb the pain. Not looking behind, she ran over to me, tears streaming form her eyes.

"Get behind me, Lilly." I ordered, hand protecting her from their cold grasp. She grabbed onto my leg, arms wrapping around it securely as she hid her face from sight.

"What do you want?" I asked Magneto, growling every syllable.

"You."

_Shit._

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It's quite a lot different from the first version, so what do you think? I've done another painting of Blue which you can find on my profile page since I can't put links on my stories :c . So Lilly is another OC, so what do you think about her then? Review for more and the more reviews, the longer the chapters! All mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta :) Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Thank you to those who reviewed, I do appreciate it very much and try to thank everyo****ne individually. Was going to put this chapter up tmoz, but I thought I might as well do it know! Enjoy this chapter c:**

* * *

_My mamma always told me not to be afraid of the dark, but the problem is, you never know what may be lurking in the dark until its too late. And right know, I just want to get out of the dark…_

She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, not looking back, consequently, not knowing if they were still following her. She just couldn't take the chance. Occasionally she would stumble and graze her knee, though after a few miles of running, her legs were dripping blood constantly from fresh wounds and were making a puddle of crimson liquid onto the muddy ground every step that she ran. She flinched as she heard a noise behind her, her eyes filling up with unshed tears, threatening to fall, as she tried to stay quiet. She knew they could smell her fear, it was radiating off her in waves, even though she knew that they could not see her.

She hid behind an old oak tree, sparing a glance behind her shoulder. Finally they had stopped following her, but she must get back to the mansion and soon as possible. She took a cautious step out from behind the tree, her feet tapping lightly against the roots. She let her guard down, he form visible to the eyes.

She gently wiped off the tears from her tear-stained face with her palm, and snivelled away the remaining unshed tears. She was about to head off again when suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. A scream echoed from her throat, as she flinched away from the pressure on her shoulder. She turned around to face her attacker with fear written on her features.

"Calm down, It's only me!" A soft voice spoke, instantly calming her nerves. She looked up to find gentle amber eyes staring down at her, contrasting with the navy blue skin and dark azure hair.

"Day took her, Wurt, day took her!" Lilly shouted, his speech getting scrambled in the haste of her words. She pointed behind her and jumped up and down, trying to get him to understand.

"Calm down, Lilly, calm down. Zey took who?" He spoke clearly, a slight German accent in his words.

"Blue!"

* * *

My eyes felt like they were glued shut and my head felt like it was a volcano ready to erupt. An ache was forming at the back of my skull as blood dripped down my forehead at a exceeding rate. It even hurt to think.

My mind was a haze, and my thoughts were scattered. From my laboured breathing and the amount of effort it took to inhale and exhale, also the pain which was caused from doing so, I concluded that I had a collapsed lung. _Crap… _My back ached and every time I moved a muscle, a sharp pain spread like a fire in my bones around my body, originating from my spine. I could not feel my lower body, and as I tried to move my feet, nothing happened. I growled in pain and frustration; my spine had been broken.

Knowing what I must do to repair the damage, I moved my spine sharply so that my back arched; the spine broke back into place and new bone grew quickly over the broken ones. I had to do this because I didn't want the new bone growing in not the right place, meaning that I would have to break my back again and again until it was in the correct position and grew there.

However, this was not a painless process, and at the end, my throat was raw from the screaming and agony. I slowly felt my lung heal itself, the damaged skin repairing and the gash on my forehead decreased to a minor splinter on my head. The aching at the back of my skull receded to just a bruise and caused me no further pain than a dull throb.

When I moved my head to observe my surroundings, I suddenly felt nauseous and lightheaded. The bile slowly rose up my throat. With a choked sound, I swallowed the bile back down, not wanting to spill my guts when I don't even know where I am.

_Magneto_…

His face suddenly flashed into my mind, and anger gripped my consciousness.

I balled my hands into fists, not even noticing the broken bones in my fingers, they crunched and broke again but I didn't pay any attention. I tugged at my wrists, trying to move, but found myself restrained to a chair. I roar broke through my mouth, cold and harsh. My eyes glared into the darkness that surrounded me; I was restrained, but wouldn't be for long.

"Fascinating…" I heard a voice from somewhere around me speak, I tried to pin point it, but had no avail.

"Show yourself, coward." I growled, baring my blood-stained teeth. A man walked out from the shadows, his ruby cape billowing out behind him. "Magneto." I snarled.

The metal restraints tightened around my wrists, hard enough to leave bruises. More and more metal wires wrapped around me; up my arms, up my legs, keeping me securely in place with no room to move, let alone breathe.

I snarled, spitting in his direction. "It'll take a lot more than that to keep me held down."

"I have a lot more, but nevertheless, I do always need another high level mutant at my side." He spoke, looking out towards the darkness of the enclosed room. The light above me flickered as I heard movement around me. "Jean." Magneto summoned.

A woman stepped out from the shadows, her body was clad in red so that it contrasted with her crimson hair. Her eyes were dark and hollow, fear pricked in my heart, but I wouldn't let it get the best of me. The woman face was pale, like all the emotion had been stripped from it, leaving an empty void in its place with nothing but pain and darkness. I tried to reach inside her mind, see what Magneto had planned, but she just pushed me out and left me with a headache.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat, snarling in her direction.

The woman paid no attention to my remarks, she just walked towards me. Her black boots hitting the concrete flooring in regular intervals, her pace never slowing nor speeding up. "What are you doing?" I questioned, the woman was only seconds from reaching me.

"Helping you." With those words, Jean grasped me with both hands. Her palms resting roughly on my cheeks, burning into the skin and leaving it raw and aching. Searing pain spread through every vain in my body, encasing my mind and leaving my thoughts searing with agony. A scream tore from my throat, though; no one could hear my yells, therefore, no one came to my aid…

* * *

"Ve need to go and get her." Kurt protested, hands flailing around him in his attempt to convey the seriousness of the conversation, or should I say, debate. "She is just a little girl, god knows vhat zey have done to her. She iz probably scared and lonely… Logan, she needz our help!"

"Girl can handle herself. " Logan huffed, wiping the dirt and grime off his motorbikes wheels.

"She's new to this life, being part of the school. Magneto is doing heaven knows vhat to ze poor girl."

"I bet she's fine."

"She iz not fine!" Kurt started pacing around the garage, muttering under his breath with worry smeared over his features. But stopped short as a noise pulled him from his thoughts.

The wind gushed as the doors were thrown wide open, stray leaves flew in and crackled against the polished flooring. There was a silhouette standing at the entrance, though the darkness was disguising their identity.

"Hey." The figure spoke, distinctively feminine.

"Blue?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, you _do not_ know what shit I've just been through." She spoke, walking into the light. Her clothes were torn and stained with crimson blood, some drying and turning a murky brown. Though, none of her features have been damaged and every cut had healed.

"h-how?" Kurt asked, amazed.

"I ain't no fairy-tale princess; I can take care of myself. And I most certainly don't need any _prince_ saving my arse." She answered, her voice hard and sharp. "I'm going to sleep. See you all in the morning."

"Good night." Kurt answered, trance-like.

"Night." Logan spoke, confusion in his voice.

"Blue!" A voice cried in happiness, holding a teddy bear in one hand.

"Lilly." Blue stated, no emotion in her voice nor her face. The child ran up to her, but stopped short. "Blue?" Lilly whispered, stunned at the lack of a response.

"Good night." Blue stated, walking up the stairs and heading to her chambers.

* * *

**A/N. I think that I've set it in X3, but with Nightcrawler involved because they seemed to not put him in X3. :c And I don't really like Jean, and she dies in this one soooo… Does this make sense to you? Do you want me to continue? Review 3**


End file.
